


To my wits' end

by mysaldate



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Beans Day, Flashbacks of Azul's Overblot, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jade-typical scheming, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, Secret Santa, eventual cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysaldate/pseuds/mysaldate
Summary: It was often the smartest people who made the stupidest mistakes. Jade knew this, and what more, he was counting on it.OR: Jade made a bet with Azul that he is hell-bent on winning in order to get what he and his brother both want – and somehow misses what's really going on around him.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech, Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech/Jade Leech, Azul Ashengrotto/Jade Leech
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	To my wits' end

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hakaseheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/gifts).



It was often the smartest people who made the stupidest mistakes. Jade knew this, and what more, he was counting on it. As a smart person, Azul was bound to slip sooner or later, especially with how focused and prepared he was. If there was one thing he couldn’t handle, that would be improvisation. That’s where Jade always had the upper hand over the octopus and that’s where he would strike during the Beans Day’s battle of wits as well. After all, he had to make sure to exploit any and all weaknesses he could to have a hope of success.

On paper, Azul had a lot of advantages over him. He had been planning for a whole year, gone through countless strategies, and even ensured he would get the best equipment right off the bat. He teamed up with Jack and Ruggie as soon as he could. And with the end of the day drawing near and player numbers growing smaller, he withdrew to the Coliseum. On the other hand, Jade’s main strength lied in knowing Azul and being good at thinking on his feet.

Now that he had successfully let Rook escape, he was ready to put the last part of his plan into action. The only problem was, he would have to let other people finish the job for him. And not very reliable people on top of that. As much as Cater’s assistance would be preferred over most other students’ on any normal day, leaving the big finish like this to him felt like putting just a little too much trust in him. And as for Yuu and Grim, while he did appreciate their efforts and help in earlier issues, he couldn’t help but believe he got the worst possible luck ending up with an unruly cat and his caretaker. Still, he couldn’t afford to lose this battle and in order to win, there was a fixed spot he needed to be waiting at.

_ “Eh? You made a bet with Azul? That’s not like you to get in a deal.” Floyd sounded less concerned and more curious but Jade couldn’t blame him. Even if his dear twin was misunderstanding just a little bit. _

_ “It’s technically not a deal. More like a… verbal agreement.” He picked his words carefully as he was wiping the tables clean after another long shift. Floyd was lazing around by the bar, sipping some juice and watching him work. It was sort of cute. “The winner can make the loser do anything they want.” _

_ Floyd choked on his drink but not for long enough for Jade to skip over and attempt to do something about it. Once the taller twin took a proper breath again, he seemed all the more amused. “And you got him to agree to that? Azul’s pretty confident he’ll win, isn’t he~?” _

_ Jade returned the smirk. As expected, Floyd knew exactly what it meant. _

_ “That confidence of his will be the reason he loses.” _

A smile rested on his lips as he jogged up the school’s stairs. Even just climbing all this would probably make Azul exhausted, especially after a whole day on his feet. Not that he would have to worry about the octopus at all once he was here. Jade could take a fall if it lead to the ultimate victory. And so far his day had been full of victories. The only outcome that wasn’t ideal was Floyd getting bored of the event before it even properly started but he wouldn’t fault him for that. Even something as appealing as getting a free wish out of Azul was sometimes simply not enough to motivate his brother.

Finally, a good spot opened up in front of him. Though he wouldn’t get to use this advantage, he couldn’t just let Azul find out about his plan too early on otherwise everything he’d done so far would be in vain. Besides, at least he could watch as his precious dorm leader momentarily panicked before rushing over, finally realizing he shouldn’t had underestimated him from the start. And yet, Azul would still fall for such an obvious trap. Then again, that wasn’t exactly anything new.

If nothing else, the incident back around the time of mid-term exams proved more than sufficiently that their dear octopus couldn’t read people nearly as well as he’d always thought he could. After all, there was a reason the twins were on the job of getting troubled students into his hands. Though if Jade was being honest, he didn’t think the little time Azul was left to his own devices would turn out that horribly. Rushing back to Octavinelle only to have him overblot right before their very eyes was a scene that ended up replaying in his nightmares for weeks afterward and even these days, it sometimes sneaked its way out of his subconsciousness.

But as they say, every cloud has a silver lining. If it weren’t for that time, Jade might have never realized just how much Azul actually meant to him, and subsequently just how deep his feelings for the octopus were. Well, that was why he was so determined to win after all. As he leaned against the wall to rest for just a few moments, he had to chuckle as he thought back to how long he’d spend agonizing over how to confess without it being  _ too  _ awkward.

_ “So what are you going to ask of him when you win?” Floyd asked him while he was cooking some dinner for the other staff. The confidence he had in his victory pleased the shorter twin, drawing an amused smile on his lips before pondering the question a little more seriously. It wasn’t that he didn’t think of it before but he was yet to come to an answer he would be satisfied with. _

_ “Who knows, I might just ask him for a kiss.” He offered in a light-hearted tone so as not to keep Floyd waiting for too long. He didn’t even really expect it to be taken seriously but instead of going along with the joke, his twin let out a slightly annoyed groan. Turning to face his brother, he found him with a pouty but thoughtful expression. Surely it couldn’t mean what he thought it did? _

_ The silence stretched between the two, interrupted only by the gentle bubbling of the pot in front of him until finally Floyd gave up the unspoken quiet contest. He could tell his brother wasn’t sure what to do with his hands as he went from fiddling with his shirt to stretching his arms and then tapping his fingers on the kitchen counter before he spoke. “So I guess Jade has a thing for Azul too, huh?” _

_ Too. Immediately, Jade’s mind was flooded with the memories of recent days he paid little mind to. The way Floyd gazed at Azul when he thought nobody was looking, how he’d been slacking off way less lately, how much more eager he was to receive praise from Azul… There were so many obvious signs and yet he’d been oblivious to all of them due to how much he focused on his own little crush. _

_ “If you want, I can ask for a kiss for you as well.” He offered up, trying not to let his surprise show too much. It wasn’t that he minded sharing with Floyd, but he didn’t really want to give his brother any false hope. After all, Azul could still simply end up refusing him. Nothing was quite certain just yet. “If I do end up asking for one, that is.” _

_ “Why don’t you just ask him to hear you out and tell him then?” The question slipped off of Floyd’s lips so naturally it was hard to find anything about it to argue with. It was the logical decision, yet a part of him hesitated to accept that as an option. What if Azul says no? Then he would’ve wasted his wish on something unnecessary without really getting anything out of it. _

_ Heaving a sigh, he shook his head slightly as he removed the lid from the pot, letting the scent of food waft over to him. “I’ll have to think it over a little more. Thank you for your opinion, Floyd. Getting a different point of view might help me come up with something better.” _

_ It didn’t seem as though Floyd was entirely satisfied though. As Jade brought the spoon up to taste the food, his brother leaned in, stealing it instead, only then grinning up at his twin. “But if you do end up asking for the kiss, don’t forget about me, okay~?” _

Bringing the binoculars he’d got earlier up to his eyes, he just barely caught Azul leaving the Coliseum and heading in his direction. He would arrive in some ten or fifteen minutes if Jade’s calculations were correct, so there would be enough time for him to give a sign to Cater, Yuu, and Grim. Yet, he found himself hesitating. A part of him wanted to win, wanted to confess to Azul, or maybe just ask for a quick one-off sign of affection that might never be given the proper weight it should have. Another part of him was… scared. It certainly didn’t happen often that he of all people would get scared of something but now that he was faced with the possibility of having to show such a vulnerable side of himself, he wasn’t sure if he truly wanted to.

What if Azul refused him? What if he didn’t feel the same way? And even worse, what if he already had someone else in mind? It wasn’t only his heart on the line here, too. Were he to get rejected, it would hurt Floyd as well. There was still a way out of this for now, at least before Azul got up to him.

What was he thinking about again? A chuckle escaped him as he took a deep breath. If Azul refused them, they would deal with it and continue on as friends. Even if the first few days might be a little awkward, he would end up regretting backing up far more than he could ever regret speaking up when he had the chance. Now that Azul disappeared inside the school building and was likely making his way to his position, he was hesitating – how very unlike him indeed. Leaning out so that Cater could easily spot him, he gave the agreed sign before returning to leaning against the wall as casually as he could.

Azul would be upon him any minute.

_ “And Azul didn’t mention anything about what he would ask of you?” Floyd’s question was an extremely valid one. Azul would normally want to know everything about a possible bet like this up front but he would likely also share his side of the deal. Being left in the dark like this was a little unpleasant but Jade found himself all the more excited to try and see what it would be about. _

_ Putting the stack of books down on his desk, he let a thoughtful hum leave his lips. There was a curious look in Floyd’s eyes as he threw himself on his bed, no doubt wondering what exactly was on his brother’s mind. But where would be the fun if Jade just told him what he wanted to know? _

_ “He would probably just ask me to work for him even harder. If I somehow lose, I might not get to see my mushrooms for quite a while.” _

_ “Maybe I’ll cheer Azul on then.” _

_ He couldn’t help a chuckle at the obviously annoyed tone in Floyd’s voice. As expected of his brother. Not that it bothered Jade though. No matter what his twin said, there was no doubt in his mind that he still had his full support. Just as Floyd would always have his. It was an arrangement they never really discussed but that was more than natural for them. _

_ Still, there was something that certainly did need to be discussed. Bringing one of his terrariums down from the shelf above his bed, Jade took to carefully rearrange the small budding plants inside to make room for the new addition he’d brought with him. Without looking up from it, he spoke again, knowing Floyd would pay attention regardless. “I might need a bit of your assistance though. If Azul does pair up with Jack like I’m expecting, I can’t really trust anyone but you to deliver the final push.” _

_ “Eh, if I feel like it.” Comes the response as his brother had been starting to grow bored of only having partial attention already. _

_ “Of course. I couldn’t ask for more.” _

~~~

As it turned out, he wasn’t wrong when he stated he needed his brother to win. As they were returning to Mostro after the event, he couldn’t help but feel more than slightly disappointed. His team had all the help he could’ve given them, yet they fell to the raw physical power on Azul’s side. Had this been just a battle of wits, he would’ve won without a doubt but alas, he had to settle for defeat for now and hope for the next year – or another opportunity to get what he wanted.

Azul took a seat in the lounge, looking more than pleased with himself. Floyd didn’t seem to mind the loss either, throwing himself down on another seat and resting his head in his palms before giving a yawn. What could’ve got him so tired, Jade had no idea. But he wasn’t about to question his twin. Instead, he took to preparing drinks for the three of them, contemplating the next day’s dinner. Or perhaps he should start thinking up breakfast if Azul really wanted him to work even harder than he had so far. Only once they were all served did he take a seat next to Floyd, having the taller twin immediately lean against him, obviously struggling to stay awake.

Azul didn’t seem to be in any rush, acting as if he’d forgotten all about their little bet, but Jade wasn’t fooled by the facade. It took a while of silence with only the clanking of glass before the dorm leader finally decided to address the elephant in the room. And by then, the merman had been so on edge he might had just brought up the topic himself if Azul didn’t.

“So, about our agreement.”

There it was. The tone Azul used meant business, surprising neither of the twins. Jade heaved a sigh, already preparing that the following night might just be the last in his life when he would get anything resembling a proper sleep.

“You don’t even know what it is and you’re already annoyed?” Though he tried to sound offended, there was a sprinkle of mischievous joy that didn’t escape Jade’s attention. Raising a brow in question that hovered in the air but wasn’t spoken out, he waited patiently. “If I worked you even harder than I already do, your effectiveness might go down and I don’t want to risk that.”

Of course. It was just like Azul to come up with reasoning like that, and Jade would’ve probably chuckled at how bluntly he put it under any normal circumstances. But he found himself unable to because it stirred up a cloud of confusion in him. If he wasn’t going to be asked for more work then what?

It must’ve shown on his face because Azul suddenly rolled his eyes in a less-than-gentlemanly manner and soon enough there was a finger poking his cheek, one that belonged to none other than Floyd. A glance down at his twin only confused him more as he found him still tired but now also grinning from ear to ear.

“Hey Azul~!” Floyd cheered, not averting his gaze from Jade’s increasingly puzzled eyes. “Jade doesn’t get it at all, you’ll have to be a little more open about it.”

“It would seem that way, Floyd. Who would’ve thought Jade of all people would be this dense?” Azul sighed dramatically but all it did was make an even bigger mess in the shorter twin’s head. Dense? Was he missing something in here? His attention was snapped back to Azul when the octopus spoke again, setting his glass down energetically enough for it to give a loud thump. “Jade Leech, listen to me well now.”

He took a deep breath as if it was a difficult thing for him to say. Floyd seemed just as interested now as Jade was, resting his head on his brother’s shoulder as an amused grin played along his lips. Seeing the extra attention, Azul’s cheeks turned red and he averted his eyes momentarily before finally mustering up the courage to say what it was he would request.

“What I want from you… is to never leave my side again.” Hands balled into fists, the realization finally set in, widening Jade’s heterochromatic eyes as his lips parted in silent awe. Azul was standing in front of him, proud yet shy, with the aquarium reflectors behind him and the dimmed lights of the lounge mixing on his figure and making him look far more beautiful than any coral fish could ever hope to be. He wasn’t sure if this was really happening or if he’d perhaps fallen asleep sooner than Floyd.

“Haha~ Azul’s too shy to say it properly after all!” His twin broke into laughter by his side, only causing the dorm leader’s blush to furiously darken as he stuttered trying to chastise him.

Jade felt the tension leaving his shoulders and before he knew it, he was laughing alongside his brother. Not at Azul. And not at the situation. But purely out of relief. Perhaps it wasn’t Azul who was oblivious to the feelings of others, but rather himself who got too blinded, too tangled up in his own romance to even consider all the facts, and all the possibilities. It seemed as though Azul understood though, for his scolding gave place to a soft smile instead as he casually plopped in between the twins on their seat. It was hardly comfortable but at that moment, Jade couldn’t find it in himself to mind.

“I take it your answer is yes?” That was the last bit of a bossy attitude Azul could muster and even then, he was already being squeezed right against Jade’s chest, by Floyd nonetheless.

Running his fingers through the ashen locks, Jade slid the goggles off of Azul’s head and set them down on the table before returning his hands to cradle the octopus’ face, leaning in to press a kiss to his forehead. “What else would it be?”

He felt Azul smile against his skin before he could look to see it. Floyd had already fallen asleep, nuzzled up against their adorable, precious dorm leader. He would’ve loved to talk more. Truly, there was so much he wanted to ask of Azul but now was hardly the time for that. Not with all of them so thoroughly exhausted after such a long day. With a small sigh, he reached out for his magipen, creating a gentle breeze strong just enough to help him carry both of them in his arms as he stood up. He would simply clean up after their drinks in the morning, there were more important things at hand.

“Jade?” Looking down, he met Azul’s sky-blue eyes and couldn’t help a tired smile at his sleepy expression.

“What is it, Azul?” As they were passing through the underwater tunnel back to their dorm, the azure lights danced across their faces, kindly allowing some of their natural charms to show even in these forms. Just a small touch of home that only made Jade’s heart beat a little faster.

“It goes for tonight too.” Whether Azul snuggled up against him more to hide his growing blush or because he was so tired, Jade didn’t really care. Not so long as he got to hold him close, and feel his heartbeat against his own. “I don’t want you – either of you – to leave my side tonight.”

Understanding what he meant, Jade gave a small nod, accompanied by the softest of giggles. “Of course. Your room it is then.”

Before they arrived, both his brother and Azul were fast asleep, leaving him to take care of preparing the bed, all the while making sure they were as comfortable as could be, floating in the gentle wind, embracing each other tenderly as only lovers would. He would almost feel left out if he didn’t know any better. The two of them had worked hard. And he was doing this for them too.

Finally, he slipped under the covers together with them. Azul in the middle, with two pairs of arms wrapped around him, Floyd with a content smile as he hid his face in Azul’s hair, and Jade, watching their relaxed expressions as he himself fell into the gentle embrace of deep slumber, surrounded by the warmth of the room, and filled by the warmth of their ever growing love.


End file.
